


Why Now? (A Fairy Tail Fanfiction)

by MikuHinata



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OC children - Freeform, Story Arc, Unplanned Pregnancy, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuHinata/pseuds/MikuHinata
Summary: Year x792, after the defeat of the Alvarez Empire, a mistake was made. 5 non-couples made mistakes with each other one faithful night that changed all their lives. Rejection at it's finest forces 5 beauties to run away from their once beloved home, taking the side effect of their mistakes with them...that was 16 years ago.Now, 6 teenagers are currently laying unconscious in the Fairy Tail infirmary, after mysteriously appearing at the door of the guild asking for help.Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy/Gale, Jerza, Laxana
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar, Charle | Carla/Happy, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Meredy/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Kagura Mikazuchi, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Why Now? (A Fairy Tail Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, another 'Runaway Pregnant' series. I didn't put Miraxus because, I honestly don't ship them. I'm sorry to all the Miraxus shippers out there.

_"That night was a mistake!" He growled, "It isn't mine!"_

Cana remembered hearing those words come out of the man's mouth. When he had said them, she remembered her hand making contacting with his cheek, and running away with tears in her eyes that she refused to let others see. 

Maybe it was _her _fault, she pondered, she was always known to have a fondness for booze and that night was no different. A drinking contest gone wrong with the guys led to her waking up, nude as the day she was born, in the large arms of _him. _She remembered silently freaking out as she hurriedly gathered her clothing, running out of the home and dashing to Fairy Hills, acting like nothing had happened when she went to her room.

The first sign came when she threw up 2 months later. It happened once, she threw it off as her having a hangover from drinking. But it continued, to the point where the smell of her beloved alcohol was sickening! Then came the roundness in her abdomen, a phenomenon which left her to eventually start wearing shirts to cover it, something that shocked many people in her guild as she _never _wore shirts.

Then the news of what was happening came from Porlyuscia, that woman who had asked her one, simple question: _Have you been sexually active lately?_

Her answer, a bashful 'yes', came with the results of her condition. Those dreaded, terrible results.

She remembered the feeling in her chest. She was too young, only 19! She wasn't ready to be-THAT! She was a mess of a person, an alcoholic, had no experience, and had no support! Her mother had passed long ago and her father, who she had recently told WAS her father, was always on missions. She didn't even have her own home! She lived in the Fairy Tail female dormitory, which probably wouldn't dare allow those creatures crawling around. She wasn't prepared. 

Those facts pushed at her brain as she opened her mouth to request something from the medicinal adviser, yet something stopped her short. Her heart was hammering in her chest, almost as if it was saying _STOP! _To stop her from requesting what she KNEW what she was going to request. It was conflicting for her. In the end, all she had said to Porlyuscia was that she would need time to think. 

Why she decided to tell him, she didn't know. Maybe because she knew he had the right to know, or maybe it was to get the weight off hr guilty conscious. Or maybe it was because she wanted _him_ to tell her what to do, something she couldn't make her mind up on. Her mind kept telling her to go through with it, that it would be all over as soon as she requested it. But her heart kept telling her not to go through with it, that she could go through with the mistake and somehow make it worthwhile. 

She didn't know what to do.

She remembered telling it to his face in Magnolia Park, underneath the big tree in the middle, when no one was around to listen in on the conversation. She remembered seeing his face churn with many emotions. Then an argument escalated the moment he said, _"It's not MY responsibility."_

The argument was heated, with her fiery anger clashing with his own, ending with him standing in shock with a stinging cheek as she ran away from him. 

She remembered crying in her room, urging herself not to go towards the bottle of promises that would lift her sorrows. She remembered coming to a decision right then and there. She remembered 4 other people being in the same predicament as her. 

She remembered her guild mark being erased. She remembered leaving with packed bags. She remembered relief flushing through her as she road on that train ride to her new home, a hand subconsciously on her stomach as she slept against the window.


End file.
